Cleats of various design have been used to secure loads in the bed of a vehicle, but the cleats have proven to be difficult to reliably and easily secure within the bed. Some cleats require the entire body of the cleat to be rotated relative to the vehicle bed which requires clearance sufficient for rotation of the cleat body and thereby limits the space in which the cleat can be used.